Quirks and Secrets
by purpleunity321
Summary: Set after "Slave" Having the last Fly Hook doesn't come without it's price...Nakedness Non-sexual and craziness galore! OC, Humor, mention of homosexuality. Rated T for a reason. EDITED


Storm Hawks! Slowly becoming my major muse! _~Cough~_ This is set after 'Slave'. Aridrinna is partly getting along with the Storm Hawks, so far. But having a free cook/Fly Hook comes with its price...

Warning: the usual suspects. Slight hints of homosexual orientation, but mostly all around Humor with slight , it's just a bunch of random happenings with Aridrinna partly centered around them. Showing that Arid, while a OC, has her faults and quirks to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Unless you somehow see my OC making an appearance in the espisodes and then it switches to Aerrow and Dark Ace in a compromising situation...it will never be mine. I don't own Storm Hawks. Only Aridrinna and her idea.

Enjoy! If no likey, back clicky. EDITED.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Aridrinna joined the group. So far, she was fitting well with the squadron. She helped around, mostly cooking, cleaning, and working outside of the ship. It was she who found the hairline crack in the gas tanks, leaking drops of gasoline. She was proving to really be an important aspect of their group.

Of course, just because she did all that, didn't mean she had her…quirks.

It all stated when she somehow convinced Stork for her the work on the plumbing.

"Come on! I bet I'll find and fix the reason why you get those thousand volts through the toilet seat!" she begged. They relented.

Until they found…well…

"…Arid?" Piper called out. Aridrinna started being called Arid on the fourth day, Finn saying "You're name is too long. Arid it is!"

"Yeah?" Her head popped out from between the pipes in the wall.

"Why are you CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR!" Arid blinked. It was true; her pants, shirt, shoes, everything even the underwear, was on the floor.

"…Cause I didn't want them to get dirty," she replied, head disappearing again to go back to work.

She did find the reason though. And she showed it to them.

You see this?" she said, holding up a piece of pipe. They nodded.

"You see this?" she held up a segment of frayed wire. They nodded again.

"What about it?" Aerrow asked.

"The pipe has a hole –albeit tiny, but still a hole- in it. One of the strands of wires got into it. Water is a conductor for electricity."

"I'm not following you."

"I'm holding up the pipe for the toilet," she explained patiently. Aerrow blinked. The Fly Hook sighed. Holding both pipe and wire, she put them together until one of the strands of the frayed wire fitted neatly into the hole. Everything clicked into place in his head.

"Ohh…"

"The wire and piper were near each other. When you guys flushed, the wire was generating (or something like that) electricity and…well, you get what happened," she shrugged.

* * *

"…Arid?"

"Yo."

"…What are guys doing?" Aerrow tentatively asked.

"Playing Strip Go Fishing for Old Maids as they play Poker game," Aridrinna calmly replied back, picking up a card. She was in her underwear and socks, with Finn in his boxers, and Junko with the most clothes on, with only his armor off. Aerrow nodded.

"Right." And backed away from the scene.

* * *

"Arid."

"Yo."

"You're covered with goo."

"How right you are Stork, how right you are."

"Clean up."

"Why?"

"Just do it, or else mind worms will get you."

"…What?"

"They'll take over your brain and you'll be doomed."

"…What?"

"Clean up."

"You already said that."

"Don't you want to prevent mind worms?!"

"…What worms? I mean, I _think_ I got tapeworms, but other than that, I never see-"

Aridrinna had to go to the doctors that very same day.

* * *

"WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY. ONE) I'M SICK OF SEEING YOU UNDERDRESSED, TWO)-"

~Gasp!~

"…What?"

"The hell Piper!"

"What?"

"I'm damn _straight_ thank you!"

"…What?!!"

"Okay, you're _insulting_ me right in front of my eyes and you're keeping on doing that, unbelievable! And don't think I didn't see you doing that right in front of Aerrow too; He does _not_ deserve that disrespect, even **with** his sexual orientation."

"WHAT!!!"

"…Oh wait…"

Piper gaped openly, finger paused of counting out the number reasons why Aridrinna cannot do the things she do. She was holding up her middle and index finger, counting.

"…You're counting out right? Not insulting me?"

"NO!!"

"…Sorry, my mistake, continue."

"JESUS, WHAT THE-"

"Shush Pip, and just get on to nagging at me."

"…"

SMACK.

Piper walked away, fuming. Aridrinna lay on the floor from the force of the smack.

* * *

Of course, she did cook, and she did clean; third day, she tackled the ship with rags, rubber gloves, old clothes from them, a scrub brush, and a bucket of soapy water. Made the inside of the ship look better, at least. She tidied up, like in the kitchen. She fixed the outside of the ship as best as she could. She helped.

But even with all that, there was something…odd about her.

She didn't really sleep; it was obvious, since she already was up before ANY of them were, with breakfast on the table

She didn't tell them why she never, in any circumstances touched any of their weapons.

She didn't tell them why she never touched crystals.

She didn't tell them how on earth did she knew her way around the ship, even better than them.

She didn't answer when they asked how did she manage be the only survivor, or how she got captured and sold into slavery.

She didn't tell them about the nightmares that finally came back to her.

* * *

But one thing that Aridrinna didn't realize was that Stork didn't go to sleep until everyone else did.

She didn't realize that Stork knew.

* * *

...Just a bunch of drabbles that has no real plot to them...That was...odd. Ah well, Next off: Prequel to "Conflicted", "Why do I" and "Sleeping!" How Dark Ace and Aerrow met and became a couple of sorts!!!! WHOOO!!! R&R! Cya!


End file.
